Summer vacation in Malibu
by phantomrider2597
Summary: Okay, so its the summr hols for the Abbey Mount girls and Freddie has joined the crew out in Malibu. Fun and smut ensues! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer vacation in Malibu**

_I do not own any part of the film 'Wild Child' directed by Nick Moore and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Poppy's POV

It was so good to be home – God, I'd missed the sun. I sighed happily.

"Poppy?" I opened my eyes to see gorgeous Freddie looking down at me and offering me my mobile. "Who's Ruby?"

"Oh, no one," I said dismissively, ignoring the call. I glanced at my friends floating in the pool either side of me on lilos. I smiled widely at them, glancing at Drippy. "Just some horridious cow I used to know." We all laughed as I passed the phone back to Freddie who stuck it back on the poolside. I sat up on my lilo. "Anyone fancy a dip?" I slid into the pool, ducking my head under the water. "Come on guys!" I splashed them all, resulting in shrieking. I boldly swam under Kate's lilo – knowing I'd get hell for this – and overturned it.

Kate surfaced spluttering a few seconds later. "Bloody hell Poppy!" She wildly pushed her sopping hair out of her face. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed lunging at me through the water. I laughed merrily and pulled myself out of the pool. I skipped out of the way as she grabbed for me from the water, ducking behind Freddie.

"No fair Poppy!" Kate exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Hiding behind your boyfriend is against the rules."

"You know she's right Poppy. You gotta play fair if you're going to win the game," Freddie said, rolling over to look at me. I shrugged, smiling.

"Ah," I leaned into him conspiratorially. "But cheaters always prosper!"

"If that's the case..." Freddie lurched to his feet, grabbed me and threw me back into the pool.

I came up coughing, flailing very inelegantly. "That was not very English Freddie Kingsley." I pouted, starting to swim to the edge once again, only to be ducked viciously by Kate.

"Now we're even," Kate said with a grin as we climbed out of the pool. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"So bloody English," I teased, tossing her a towel.

Kate gathered up the remainder of her things and swept off into the house, following the other girls. I pulled my towel tighter over my shoulders, shaking the water from my hair. I felt strong arms wrap around me and felt Freddie's breath on my neck. I crossed my arms, determined to be stubborn. He pressed a gentle kiss to my skin just below my ear, making me shiver involuntarily, and pulled my back tight against his front.

"Nope," I said weakly. "You threw me to the wolves. And I don't think I've forgiven you yet."

"Wolf," Freddie muttered, "not wolves. 'Wolves' is plural. Aww, come on trouble – you know you forgive me."

I twisted in his arms to face him, settling my fingers into the hair which curled at the top of his neck. I smiled coyly, fluttering my lashes. "Make me."

Freddie's grin was positively wolfish as he leaned down to kiss me passionately, running his tongue around the outside of my lips. I sighed, parting my lips to allow him access into my mouth. Deciding to take the initiative, I teased my tongue along the line of his teeth. I allowed my fingers to trace patterns down his bare back and over his chest. Freddie pulled my tighter against him, squashing my chest into his. His fingers tickled my sides softly, making me gasp into his mouth; he began to run one finger around the outside of my belly button. I couldn't help but shiver, vainly trying to mould myself closer to his body. "Freddie," I breathed, trailing soft, chaste kisses over his jaw.

"You, Miss Moore, will be the death of me," he groaned against my neck, nibbling on the skin of my collar bone. He bit it gently and then sucked the small bruise he had made there. Somewhere way, way, back in my mind I registered that his mark was going to be hard to cover but did I really care at that moment? Easy answer, no. My hands began to trail over the waistband of his swim shorts as I dragged his mouth back up to mine. His fingers still played insistently across her stomach, venturing tentatively alone the very bottom of my rib cage. I gasped in anticipation, sinking into his warm figure even more.

He looked at me with pleading, lustful eyes. I smiled and nodded at him, laying my hand over one of his; I then led it cautiously upwards, settling it on my breast. I moaned softly at the contact, whining his name. Freddie groaned as full breast fit perfectly into his hand, squeezing it gently. My legs felt like they had no strength as his hand wandered over my chest, pausing to catch my nipple with his thumb and fore finger through my bikini top. I kissed him again, hands slipping slowly lower and lower until –

"Poppy!" Freddie and I leapt apart, ruffled, mussed and totally aroused. I turned around slowly, biting my lip nervously. When I saw it was only Drippy leaning out one of the second story windows holding a box in each hand. "Which eyebrow tint is darker? Sorry, Kate said I shouldn't interrupt, but I'm desperate!"

Freddie stepped up beside me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. He looked at me seriously. "Am I going to kill her or would you like that privilege?"

I sighed. "I don't think murder is quite the way to go – maybe just extreme pain." Freddie shrugged.

"Your call."

"I suppose I'd better go sort out her eyebrow tint then," I muttered, stretching up and pecking him on the lips. "I think black ought to suit her." Freddie laughed at my evil expression as we sidled into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer vacation in Malibu**

_I do not own any part of the film 'Wild Child' directed by Nick Moore and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Poppy's POV

I was still giggling as I threw open the front door, looking over my shoulder as Kiki nagged the others in a perfect mimic of Matron's Scottish accent. I finally glanced at the figure on her doorstep – my jaw dropped internally and she froze.

"Hey babe – only just found out you were back gorgeous." Roddy leaned casually against the doorframe, offhandedly allowing his eyes to rove up and down my figure. Half a year ago, that may not have felt so insulting. "You're looking good."

"Ugh," I exclaimed, completely disgusted. I schooled my face into a mask of indifference. "What are you doing here Roddy?"

He looked surprised. "Hey babe – what's up? Why the hostility?" he asked, reaching out to brush back a strand of my hair. I ducked out of his reach and shot him a dirty look.

"Get off me, and FYI, you haven't answered my first question. What are you doing here?"

Roddy seemed unsure exactly what to do, shuffling awkwardly on the doorstep. "I'd have thought that was obvious gorgeous," he smiled cockily, reaching out for me.

"Eww, get off Roddy," I practically yelled as he enveloped me in a seriously creepy hug, holding me really tight and allowing me to feel _everything_. I was beginning to think I was going to puke.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" I had never been so grateful to hear Freddie's beautiful English accent.

"Well yes actually there is – Freddie, get this idiot cheater off me, NOW!"

I smiled with relief as Roddy was forcibly removed from my person and practically thrown out the door. I happily let Freddie throw his arm around me and smirked smugly at Roddy.

"I think you can go now," Freddie said affably, raising an insolent eyebrow at my ex. "No one treats my girlfriend like that."

Roddy glared at us both, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and shuffling his feet. He sized up Freddie with his English accent, blond hair and hunky figure and seemed to decide I wasn't worth it. "You never put out anyway," he yelled back to me as a parting shot while he walked speedily down the driveway and out the gates. I groaned as I leaned back into Freddie, resting my head on his shoulder. Then I glanced up at his concerned face and blushed.

"Not exactly the kind of thing I wanted you to hear," I muttered, ducking my face into my dark hair.

"Hey," he looked down at me with such a caring expression I wanted to cry. "Forget him."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, applying more pressure than any of our kisses before. I moulded my body against his and ran one of my feet up his calf. "Poppy," he growled. "Stop."

I pulled away, slightly hurt. "Sorry – I... I don't know..."

"Poppy, I didn't mean I wanted you to stop kissing me. Maybe just not in the doorway of your house with your father pulling up through the gates." I dutifully peered down the drive, and sure enough there was my father's car rolling up the drive.

I blushed to the roots of my hair, and smiled bashfully up at the most considerate guy ever. "Thanks."

At dinner my father sat at the head of our massive dining table and proudly served up the roast. Molly was chatting animatedly with Kiki and Drippy, while Josie tried to braid Kate's hair in a new way. I sat next to Freddie, chattering aimlessly about this and that.

Once everyone had a plate, we all tucked in, even me, having given up vegetarianism after living at Abbey Mount. The food was delicious, but I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie – having him so close but being unable to reach out and touch him. I put down my cutlery, having finished, and demurely dabbed at my mouth with a napkin. Freddie was still eating, and all at once I was struck by a simply _delicious_ idea. My right hand slipped under the table and began to run up and down his thigh over his jeans. I watched out of the corner of my eye (barely containing laughter) as Freddie dropped his cutlery and swallowed loudly. He glanced at me and I smiled slyly, daringly moving my hand even higher. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"Why Freddie," Kate said suddenly, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Are you feeling well? You don't look it... Are you in pain?"

"No," he exclaimed slightly louder than necessary, voice sounded strained. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Josie asked, catching on. "You don't exactly look..." she searched for the right word, "pleased? Is something bothering you?"

Freddie didn't answer; he was in no fit state to speak beyond moans and groans as Poppy brushed her hand repeatedly over his bulge. He was becoming increasingly hard and it was starting to get very very uncomfortable. Seeing his tortured look, Poppy decided to take pity on him, lifting her free hand to his forehead.

"You do feel a little hot Freddie – maybe you should go to bed."

Hoping he got her meaning, he nodded in what he hoped was a pitiful manner. Shrugging off her hand with regret he stood, announcing as he did he was going to his room. He bade everyone goodnight as was almost out the room when Poppy called back to him, "Would you like me to bring you some warm milk?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Thanks, that would be great." Nodding at the rest of the company, Poppy rose, said goodnight and followed him from the room, closing the door behind her. "Now," Freddie murmured huskily. "Where were we?"

Poppy backed herself against the wall and pulled Freddie against her. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Right about here." Freddie took one more look at her then swooped down to capture her lips with his own. He groaned and ground his hips against Poppy's. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed liberally over him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering his hair. Freddie enveloped her in his arms, holding her so tight she could barely breath.

And then the door into the dining room opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer vacation in Malibu**

_I do not own any part of the film 'Wild Child' directed by Nick Moore and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Poppy's POV

Ah. Now, this was the very definition of awkward.

"Hello Molly... Um, what's up?"

Molly's face was a picture, and I probably would have laughed had I not been so embarrassed. Seeing Freddie and I were clearly in the middle of something, she blushed crimson but still managed to choke out,

"Well, I was just heading up to bed – maybe you two should do the same, preferably before dad sees you doing... this." She averted her eyes, yelled goodnight to those in the dining room and shut the door loudly. She slipped past us, desperately trying not to touch either of us in any way.

She hurried off down the corridor, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked back and winked at me. "Oh Poppy – please try to keep the noise down."

Now it was my turn to blush. Freddie buried his head in my neck, shaking with muted laughter. I found myself giggling too; "Ssh," I breathed in Freddie's ear. "Your room or mine?"

Freddie just about dropped me in surprise. His perfect clear eyes searched my face, and he bit his lip adorably. "I don't want to put any pressure on you Poppy – we don't have to rush anything."

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking just above his eyes softly. "I love you. Trust me Freddie; I know what I want."

"And that is?" He murmured huskily.

"A bath," I stated with a wicked smile. "Want to join me?"

_Freddie's POV_

I watched as Poppy turned off the tap and turned to me, flashing a seductive smile. She beckoned me over.

"Warm enough Mr. Kingsley?" I dipped in a finger and nodded.

"Perfect."

Poppy nodded and then, casual as anything, pulled off her top and reached back to unclip her bra. She turned her back and bent to remove her shoes, showing off her ass. I groaned involuntarily. She turned back to me, raising eyebrow; her eyes trailed up and down my figure. She pouted, putting on a very innocent look. "You don't look very comfortable Freddie."

I just looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," said Poppy, "It might be the look on your face when I do this-" she removed her jeans and panties, placing one hand on her hip "-or it might be this," she said conversationally, running a hand over the tent in my jeans. She winked and smirked, slipping into the water.

"Are you coming in or not?" She looked so adorable. I grinned.

"With pleasure."

_Molly's POV_

3:27am

Note to self – purchase noise cancelling headphones ASAP


End file.
